House of Curses
by Madeleine Leigh
Summary: Senkhara's curse looms over the Sibuna gang like a time bomb. When the curse results in a horrible tragedy within the group, Nina and the gang must work together to get the Mask of Anubis in order to save themselves and their loved ones from certain death.


_***House of Curses***_

_**Hey guys! I decided to try and rewrite this fanfic. I started this awhile back, but I started it at an awkward time in the show and didn't really feel motivated to finish it. I feel a lot more motivated now than I did, since now I have a distinguished plot. Please review! The more reviews, the more I write :) **_

**Nina POV**

All I could feel was pain.  
Burning, horrid pain.  
I clutched my shoulder and gritted my teeth as my Mark began to burn, the pain spreading all the way up my arm. Senkhara stood scowling over me, the tattoos on her wrists glowing as she unleashed her dark magic. "You failed to retrieve the mask for me, Chosen One, You are too late!" she growled. I scrambled backwards, my eyes wide in fear. "Please don't! I'm sorry! I'll get it back, I just need more time!" I cried desperately, falling to my knees. She sneered at me, "It is too late now, it is in the hands of the Dark One! You will now feel the fury of the gods!". She thrusted her glowing palms into my chest, pinning me against the tunnel wall with the sheer force of her magic. I screamed as fire seared through my chest, my blood burning like molten lava in my veins. "NINA?!" Amber screamed from the other side of the chasm. She tried to run back across to help me, but a violent earthquake shook the tunnels, shifting the crocodile bridge out of place and sending it falling down the chasm. The Sibuna gang was separated from me, on the opposite side of the now un-crossable gap. "NINA!" They all called, their voices drowned out by the loud roar of the shaking earth.  
Senkhara's eyes grew wild with malice as I continued to beg for mercy. "PLEASE STOP! PLEASE!" I screamed, tears flowing from my eyes. She stepped back quickly, sending me sprawling limply on the stone floor. I gasped for breath as she looked down at me. "Pathetic mortal, with all of my power I will make sure you are sent to the afterlife. You will die in flames for daring to displease the Supreme Ruler, Senkhara!" She raised her hands above her head and the gemstone in the center of her crown began to glow red. "Asa y'da Senkha n'yogu..." she began to chant in Egyptian, and I understood that she was chanting a spell, one for death. I curled up in a ball on the floor, and I could only pray that my death would be quick. Soon, a ball of black magic formed in her palm, flickering like a small black flame. _Sarah, please, help me... _Senkhara walked towards my curled up body, stretching out her hand towards my head. My time at the Anubis House flashed before my eyes; Sarah, the Cup of Ankh, Sibuna, Gran, and Fabian... I never got to tell him that I love him. As the red ball of fire came closer and closer, I felt it's heat against my skin.  
I couldn't run or fight back, I couldn't wake up from the nightmare. I shut my eyes tightly and clutched my Eye of Horus pendant, _I'll see you soon Sarah, mom, dad..._ I took one final shaky breath.

I prepared myself to die.

-  
**1 Week Earlier**

I sat slumped in the corner of my prison, hungry, thirsty, and exhausted. It felt like 11:00 at night, but I could never tell anymore. It was probably only about 3:00pm, since I hadn't been brought any food by Amber or Patricia yet. I wrapped my arms around my knees and tried not to faint, knowing if I passed out before I ate any food it could be dangerous. And so, my head spinning and vision hazy, I waited.

I'd been stuck in here now for a whole three weeks now, and I was beginning to doubt I'd ever get out. Senkhara's curse loomed over me like a ticking time bomb, and I had already accepted the fact that I would eventually run out of time. I worried about what might happen to Sibuna if I died. Would she pick a new person to take up her quest? If so, could they finish it in time? It would kill me if I knew that my friends were in danger. I missed Sibuna so much it was driving me insane. But then again, you go kind of insane when you have no one to talk to day after day but a dead man.

Most of all, however, I missed Fabian. Times had been rough for us recently, with Joy being back and all, but I craved to be held in his arms again. He always managed to cheer me up when I was lonely or sad, and goodness knows I felt lonely right then. I was scared, sick, and tired, and I needed him. I hated to admit it, but I did. I wondered what was happening up above my stone prison, up in the real world. Did he miss me? Did he worry about me? What would he do if I died down here? We hadn't really talked since I had fallen. The first time he had discovered the passage down to me from the principal's office, he had a matter of seconds before having to leave in a dash. Those seconds, however, were some of the happiest moments in my life.

I heard a loud creak from above, signaling that the grate above me must be opening. I stirred, forcing myself to stand up on my wobbly legs. A familiar voice called down, "Nina! You okay?!" I beamed, looking up towards the light. "Fabian!" I cried in joy, "You're here!" "Yeah, I'm sorry I haven't been able to come here and talk to you very often, Victor has been watching me like a hawk. No, more like a raven," he chuckled. I laughed at his joke, smiling as he lowered down the food to last me the day. There was a blanket in the basket as well, which I was grateful for. "Thanks Fabe," I called up. My throat hoarse from not speaking and a lack of water, I began to cough. After a while, they stopped, and the entire room went silent.

We fell into an awkward silence, neither of us knowing what to say to the other. "I miss you so much Nina," he croaked, breaking the silence, "I'm so sorry I got you into this. I never wanted to hurt you. Because of my stupid mistake, you're in danger. We're trying to find the Mask, but we're running out of time. We need you." Another pause fell over the room. A few seconds later, he continued, "I was so scared when you fell. I… I thought I had lost you." I remained silent for a moment, unsure of how to respond. My eyes watered a bit in joy and in sadness. I wanted so badly to be up there with him. I half-smiled, "It's not your fault. You didn't know what was going to happen. You just have to keep trying to get to the mask, I know you can."

"Nina, I will get you out of there, I promise you. Mask or not, I will" he called down. I smiled for a moment before I realized that if they didn't focus on getting the Mask, they could all be in imminent danger. I called up, "The Mask comes first. I don't want all of you guys to suffer because of me. Senkhara is dangerous." "I don't care about Senkhara!" he growled, "We need you Nina! I don't care what happens to us or this stupid curse. I'm not going to let you die!" I was astounded at the passion in his voice, my heart constricting in my chest. I heard the sound of light sobs from above. "Fabian…" I breathed. The crying stopped, and his voice echoed down again. "I got you into this Nina, I can't stand the thought of not seeing you again," he choked, "Nina, I love you."

My voice caught in my throat, tears threatening to pour over my cheeks. He loved me. All this time, everything we had been through, all of the confusion, and he loved me. My heart jumped and died a little at the thought. All along, I had loved him back, but never admitted it to myself. At the same time, I kind of hoped he didn't, because I never wanted him to get hurt if I died down here. I didn't remember how to speak for a few seconds, but eventually, I found my words. "I love you too," I replied. The floodgates of my eyes opened, letting the tears spill down my cheeks. A solemn silence fell between us. "Nina…" he began.

The sound of footsteps interrupted him above. "It's Mr. Sweet! Nina, I got to go. I'll come and get you soon! I promise I'll get you out," he called down before getting up and leaving the room above quickly. I was left alone yet again in my stone prison, tears flowing down my cheeks steadily. I slumped down against the wall and put my face in my hands. I was scared; I wanted to get out of that place. I missed my friends, I missed my Gran, and I missed Fabian. I took the blanket out of the basket that was lowered down and wrapped it around my shoulders. Scared and alone once again, I curled up, quietly sobbing as I stared into the darkness.

**_So guys, review! Tell me what you think! I appreciate critic and/or praise ^^_**


End file.
